La folie des sentiments
by YoruMun
Summary: Les sentiments rendent-ils fou ou est-ce la folie qui entraînent des sentiments


Comme chaque jour, à 10h30 précise, depuis un an, il se tenait devant cette porte.  
Il ne pris pas la peine de frappé et entra.  
Comme chaque jour, cette chambre restait la même. Un lit, dont la tête était collée contre le mur de gauche, une commode sur laquelle était posée un vase, qui contenait la mort de fleurs, ainsi qu'un cadre photo. Et face à la fenêtre se trouvait une chaise, dont la mousse avait été tassé et le tissu usé pas le temps.  
Et comme chaque jour, une jeune femme y était assise. La même jeune femme depuis un an.  
Elle ne portait qu'une simple blouse, ses cheveux blonds toujours coiffés de la même façon, quatre étranges couettes.  
Comme chaque jour elle regardait par la fenêtre, toujours inquiète.

Elle ne l'avais entendu entrer. Ce n'est que quand il referma la porte qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence.  
Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage, et fit évanouir l'inquiétude qui l'enveloppait.  
Elle se leva lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Ô mon Dieu, vous voilà enfin devant moi. finit-elle par dire avec joie. Je désespérais de ne plus vous revoir.»

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Deux semaines sans vous, mon cher Shikamaru, cela m'était atrocement pénible et douloureux.»

Il ferma les yeux et fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.  
Rien ne semblait s'améliorer.  
Cela ne faisait pas deux semaines qu'il ne l'avais pas vu, mais une nuit.

Il la regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Elle se trouvait très proche et sembla vouloir lui caressait la joue, mais le fait de ne voir aucune expression sur son visage la bloqua.  
Elle baissa la tête et sourit tristement. Elle attrapa les mains de jeune homme.

« Je suis tellement, mais tellement heureuse de vous revoir si vous saviez.»

Il se dégagea de son emprise et ses doigts effleurairent l'étiquette qu'elle portait autour de son poignet droit.

 _Temari Sabaku_  
 _N° 190102011121_

Elle s'éloigna un peu, surprise.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimez.»

Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à le dire, aucune peur.  
Ne pas le voir réagir la blessa, mais elle passa au dessus.

« Racontez moi, qu'avez vous fait pendant ces deux semaines ?»

Il resta muet.  
Il ne devait pas lui répondre, il ne devait pas aller dans son sens, cela contribuerait à l'encourager comme quoi il était parti plusieurs jours, alors qu'il l'avais vu la veille.

Elle attendait, elle attendait une réponse. Mais il resta de marbre.

« Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas? Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »

Mais encore un fois il ne dit rien.

« Je vous en prie, répondez moi! Dites moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Mais par pitié ne restais pas muet! »

Mais il ne lui accorda pas.  
Elle se tenait au dossier de la chaise, sur laquelle elle était assise avant qu'il entre dans ça chambre. Une main plaquée contre sa bouche, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je... Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste ! Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi? Y prenez vous du plaisir ? Est-ce un jeu pour vous que de me voir m'effondrer? »

Avec toute la force et la colère qu'elle possédait, elle prit et jetta la chaise contre le mur.  
Il s'approcha d'elle dans le but de l'arrêter.

« Éloignez-vous! Vous n'êtes qu'une odieuse personne! Vous êtes un homme sans cœur pour être aussi froid avec moi! »

Elle criait et pleurait de plus belle.  
Lui réussi à l'attraper et à l'immobiliser.  
D'une main habile et experte, il sortit une seringue de la poche droit de sa longue veste blanche, et enleva la protection.

« Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi! »

Alors qu'elle se débattait en lui hurler sa haine et sa peine, il s'empressa d'introduire l'aiguille dans une de ses veines.

Dès lors où elle sentit le liquide couler en elle, ses cris cessèrent.  
Aussitôt elle eu l'impression d'être emporter par une grande fatigue.

« Je vous déteste. . . Je vous haie...»

Elle ne tint plus et s'endormit.  
Lui, il rangeant la seringue dans la même poche où il l'avait prit.

Il passa un de ses bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, et il la porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit.  
Elle pleurait encore, inconsciemment.  
Il rabattu la couette jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Je souhaite tellement vous aider, vous soigner... Vous aimez aussi Temari. Mais je ne sais pas comment. »

Après avoir dit ces mots sans qu'elle puisse les entendre, il remit correctement la chaise qui était renversée, tira les rideaux et sortie, lui jettant un dernier regard.

...

 _Temari Sabaku_  
 _N° 190102011121_

 _12 Juin 1956_

 _Aucune amélioration n'est à noter. La patiente semble toujours être coincé le jour qui aurait suivi deux semaines d'absences de ma part._  
 _Note: elle paraissait être prise d'une immense colère et d'une immense tristesse._

 _Traitement utiliser : calments_ _doublés de somnifères._

 _Rapport remplit par : Shikamaru Nara (médecin attitré de la patiente)._

Et il signa.  
Aucun avancement, aucune amélioration. Il en venait à déprimait.

« Tu devrais demander de ne plus être assigné à elle, c'est entrain de te bouffer cette histoire.»

C'est ce qu'un de ses collègues lui répétait sans cesse.  
Et comme chaque fois, il ne préféré pas répondre...

.

Comme chaque jour, à 10h30 précise, il se tenait devant cette porte.  
Il ne pris pas la peine de frappé et entra.  
Comme chaque jour, cette chambre restait la même. Un lit, dont la tête était collée contre le mur de gauche, une commode sur laquelle était posée un vase, qui contenait la mort de fleurs, ainsi qu'un cadre photo. Et face à la fenêtre se trouvait une chaise, dont la mousse avait été tassé et le tissu usé pas le temps et le bois griffé.  
Et comme chaque jour, une jeune femme y était assise. La même jeune femme.  
Elle ne portait qu'une simple blouse, ses cheveux blonds toujours coiffés de la même façon, quatre étranges couettes.  
Mais contrairement à chaque jour où il venait, elle ne regardait pas par la fenêtre d'un air inquiet.  
Non cette fois elle pleurait.  
Elle ne réagit pas quand il ferma la porte.  
Il s'approcha, et c'est quand il posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de fondre de nouveau en larme.

« Ô je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire hier. »

Il avait bien entendu. Elle avait bien dit "hier". Elle n'avait pas dit "deux semaines".  
Il resta figé le temps de réaliser.  
Elle n'était pas bloquée dans le même jour !  
Elle avait prit conscience de ses actes!

« Pardon, pardon, pardon...»

Elle continuait de s'excuser.

« Bien-sûr voyons. Bien-sûr que je vous pardonne.»

Il s'était mit face à elle et lui tenait les deux mains.  
Un sourire illumina son visage larmoyant et elle se Jetta dans ses bras.

« Ô merci! Merci Shikamaru!  
\- Mais ce n'est rien Temari.»

C'est bon, il savait comment...  
Il savait comment l'aider,  
comment la soigner,  
comment l'aimer...

 **Voilà voilà petit os ShikaTema !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus**  
 **Je sors tout juste de 6 semaines de stage qui ont été... Une catastrophe donc voilà j'étais pas trop d'humeur mais bon c'est bon je reviens en force.**  
 **Et j'ai eu le temps de me détendre avec la japan expo dimanche**  
 **Sinon bonne nuit vu l'heure à laquelle je posté ce os!**  
( **PS: pour ceux et celles qui** **trouvent que les** _ **il**_ **et** _ **elle**_ **sont trop présents c'est fait exprès)**


End file.
